


靖康元年冬（旧作）

by Tiddler



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 北宋, 历史同人 - Freeform, 宋朝 - Freeform, 年下, 控制, 桓佶, 父子 - Freeform, 父子年下, 赵佶, 赵桓 - Freeform, 软禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddler/pseuds/Tiddler
Summary: 这篇的灵感来自于之前读《靖康要录》，看到赵桓从金营回来的第二天，“朝太上皇帝于延福宫”。再联系到父子俩相爱相杀的林林总总，于是安排了一个窝里横的桓桓在金营受委屈之后回来欺负爹爹的小剧场。
Relationships: 赵佶/赵桓
Kudos: 1





	靖康元年冬（旧作）

靖康元年冬，京城大雪。

禁中自拱辰门北入，即延福宫。高低错落的殿宇楼台，林栏池榭在一片皓雪纷然，雾凇沆砀之中宛若仙境，恰如其分的衬托着如今居住在这里的一位重要人物。——那可真是一位神仙似的人物。

他曾经在这里住了很长的时间，直到去年的这个时节，他被迫搬出了这里。然而就在几天前，他又被迫搬了回来。

遵照年轻官家的旨意，作为神仙的清修之所，这里是一个不可以被打扰的地方。因此尽管都城内外刚刚发生了一件大事，这里仍然静谧安宁的让人无法觉察外面已经是一个怎样的世界。

传说天上有个蘂珠宫，这延福宫中便有座蘂珠殿。

殿门外值守的宫娥碧绿罗衫，倩妆匀淡，无聊的开始打盹，官家的突然驾到把她吓了一跳，花容失色的连忙行礼请罪。

赵桓今天没有带从卫，出现的无声无息。他没有责怪宫女的惊慌失仪，淡淡开口：“太上可在殿内？”

宫女不敢怠慢，低头回话：“太上一个人在内殿。”又急忙道：“奴婢这就去通传。”

“不必了，”赵桓的神色看起来有点憔悴，言语间透着些疲惫：“朕自己进去就行了。”

宫女躬身退至一旁，赵桓望着殿内，稍稍伫立了片刻，缓步走了进去。

殿堂中香炉吐雾，氤氲着沉水香的气味，依然是静悄悄的。从外殿跨入内殿，炉香淡了不少。内殿陈设精洁雅致，一张檀木书案上白纸铺开，砚台中残留的墨汁，因为天气的缘故已经早早凝结了，一支漂亮的狼毫玉管横置于木雕笔枕上。

书案前却空无一人。

赵桓踱至案旁，指尖轻拂过案上的宣纸，上面是一幅未完成的雪竹图。幽幽的墨香沁入肺腑，不觉心泉激荡。

待他抬起头，环睹周遭，想要寻觅某个人的身影，最终发现了内殿里格外寒冷的缘由。东壁轩窗两扇，其中一扇兀兀然大开着，任凭寒气源源不断、毫不留情的钻进来。

那人一身道装，发髻绾起，结了个逍遥巾，正蜷着腿坐在窗前的一张长形暖椅中，上身安安静静的侧欹在关着的那边窗子的镂花窗棂上。

赵桓轻轻的走过去，瞧见他阖着双目，有人靠近了也没有反应，似是睡着了。寒风继续不停的灌进来，临轩之人自是首当其冲。

赵桓抬手想要把窗子关上，刚摸到窗框，一只苍白的手覆了上来，止住了自己的动作。

“别关。”那人用一只手支撑着跪坐起来，另一只手攀向窗台去阻挡来人的动作，只是依旧垂着首，未曾抬眼。

“爹爹，你不冷吗？”这个问题的答案是显而易见的，赵桓清楚的感觉到那只手的冰凉。

“别关。”赵佶又重复了一遍。他的声音有些含糊，虽然这一次加重了语气，却依旧好似呢喃。

赵桓这才注意到他身上的酒气以及暖椅旁小几上的青瓷酒具。——原来是在醉里吗？

赵桓抽回了手，站直了因为暖倚的的格挡而前倾的身子。赵佶趴在窗台上，面朝窗外。赵桓顺着他的目光也向外望去，窗中映着皑皑白雪，不远不近是结了冰的一泓曲涧，隔岸数竿修竹戴雪而立。

这时候他才发现，书案上的画作正是从这扇窗外看到的景致。

不知什么时候，赵桓的眼睛从看景变成了看人。那人头上的幅巾，落下两根长长的飘带垂在后背，鬼使神差般的，他把手伸到他的颈后，小心的将那两根飘带撩起，执于手中，月白色的绢丝质地极好，柔软却不滑腻，捏在手里很舒服。

不过很快，飘带便随着那人的转身从手里溜走了。赵佶好像这时候才发觉赵桓的存在，醉眼迷濛的端详了一会，讶然道：“官家？”

赵桓收回还悬在半空中的手，回过神来，随即躬身一拜，做出一副孝顺儿子的恭敬模样：“近来庶务繁忙，很久不曾来拜望爹爹了，深感有愧于孝谊，今日特来问安。”

赵佶对这个正当无比的说辞并无兴趣，半躺着靠在一旁，声道：“官家的孝心，老拙受之不起。”

听到他此种话，赵桓好像并不生气，反而无声的笑了一下。仿佛得到了某种鼓励似的，随即也坐到了暖椅上，从后面环腰抱住了他。

“你做什么？”赵佶对他这个突如其来的亲密举动，下意识的挣扎了一下。

赵桓温言道：“我怕爹爹冷。”

早就被寒风吹的身如冰块，半醉半醒间落入一个暖暖的怀抱，的确让人有些留恋。赵佶也就不再推拒，只是依然沉着脸不说话。

赵桓轻声低语问他：“爹爹还在为天宁节的事生气么？”

天宁节是赵佶的生日，三个月前，靖康元年的天宁节上，赵桓拒绝了他亲手给他斟的酒。

对此，赵桓想过他的父亲会勃然大怒，甚至做好了被训斥的准备。但是赵佶当时的反应却让赵桓始料未及，——他竟然像个小孩子，直接就哭了出来，开始只是一脸委屈的流泪不止，最后变成了号啕大哭。

在赵桓的记忆里，他很少看到他流泪。毕竟赵佶的人生大部分时间里，他都在随心所欲和无限满足中度过，他有什么好难过的呢？

赵桓少年时曾经无数次因为他的冷漠和偏见偷偷哭泣，后来长大之后渐渐对此麻木不仁，不再因他而流泪了。赵桓并不知道自己是真的麻木还是假装麻木。

直到那天，在拒绝“父亲”可能的“好意”之后，原本从烂熟于心的伦理纲常中生出的些许忐忑和愧疚，竟随着那人落下的泪水通通都不知所踪，取而代之的是一种无法言喻的兴奋感。他从没想过，有一天自己竟然也能够让他哭。他被这种兴奋感环绕的时候，那种长久的压抑好像终于得到了片刻的释放。

“爹爹还在为天宁节的事生气么？”

赵桓好像故意要提起这件不愉快的事，见被自己圈在臂弯中的人不说话，又自顾自的解释：“帝王之家，一件小事便是乾坤斗转，不得不如临深渊，如履薄冰。爹爹自然是清楚的。”

良久，赵佶方才开口：“你不该当着我的面杀人。”

赵桓微微一愣，反应过来他说的是什么事。

“原来爹爹是为这个，”他轻描淡写笑道：“郑内官不是没死么？”

“要是我再迟疑一会呢，你的人是不是就真动手了？”——对于他这个儿子的手段，他如今是毫不怀疑的。

几日前，龙德宫突然来了一队被甲持兵的御林军，不由分说要立刻“护送”他入禁中。面对这样的阵仗他满心疑窦，正犹豫不决间，带头的卫兵竟拔刀露刃，要将他身边传话的内侍官郑详就地处决。

他当然明白，这些都是做给他看的。无非是在提醒他，要是他轻举妄动，官家可以不惜使用武力。

赵桓听他说的煞是委屈，竟生出一丝得意来，似笑非笑的询问：“吓着爹爹了？”

这话依旧说的温柔无比，赵佶听着却很不是滋味。身后之人的气息在耳边打转，搅得他一阵阵麻痒。不由得把头偏了偏，不愿作答。

“都是手下人做事没分寸，”赵桓继续劝慰道：“要是爹爹不高兴，回头我处罚他们便是。”

赵佶自然不会相信他的话，冷言道：“我如今还能有什么作为？官家何须如此逼迫。”

赵桓也不想再与他虚以委蛇，直言道：“我怕你又跑了。”

赵佶自嘲的一笑：“现在我插翅难飞了，官家满意吗？”

赵桓闻言，没有说话。拦在赵佶腰腹间的双手却惩罚似的用力一箍，赵佶吃痛，闷哼了一声，正欲发作，却感觉到身后的人忽然又软了身子依偎着抱紧自己，把头埋进自己的颈窝，好像是一个受伤的小孩在寻求安慰。

“爹爹，你相信我么？”

“相信什么？”赵佶不明就里。

“相信我能做好，相信我能解决。”

敏感的觉察到了儿子的异样，原本一直在微醺状态的赵佶仿佛一瞬间清醒了过来，疑道：“怎么了，是不是军前有什么变故？”

赵桓抬起头，两只胳膊变得有些僵硬，却仍旧没有松开。

只听他肃然道：“爹爹，你知道我不喜欢你过问朝廷的事。”

一时间，空气再度凝固。

他不会告诉他，为了表示议和的诚意，他作为大宋的天子，亲自去了金营。

金人让他上降表，他照做了。他让翰林学士孙觌制表，孙觌居然毫不犹豫就写了，极尽卑恭谄媚之辞，仍然改了四稿金人才满意。

金人像模像样的安排了一个“受降仪”，让他对金国的方向称臣设拜，他也照做了。

这些事做起来好像并不像想象中那么难。或许是坐在高处的时间太短，他完全还没有培养出身为帝王的自尊和骄傲；与此同时，他却早已擅长了逆来顺受。

昨天，金人刚把他放回来。今天一早，便来索要五百万锭黄金，一千万锭白银，绢及彩缎一千万匹，并及全城骡马。

他丝毫不敢怠慢，下令全城搜括，如有私藏，军法处置。

他答应了金人提的全部条件，只有一件事他没有答应。他们再次反复向他索要太上皇帝，但他怎么可能把他交给别人呢？

如果说第一次拒绝还有些心存侥幸，去了一趟金营就像闯了一趟鬼门关，他再不敢对金人说一个不字。但这件事，只要有一线可能他便决不松口。

好像是一种奇怪的逆反，他是如此的懦弱，却偏偏对那个养成他的懦弱的人，生出了些执念和脾气，寸步不让。

爹爹，如果不把你牢牢掌控在手里，我怕我会再次被内心最深处的那片幽影所吞没。

尽管窗子大开，但沉默的气氛让赵佶觉得心里闷的难受。他觉得他此刻急需补充一点酒精，趁着赵桓失神间，挪了挪身子脱离了禁锢自己的怀抱。

他探出半边身子，伸手够着了竹几上的酒盅。

天青色的汝窑瓷通体素洁，润泽如玉，被他白净修长的手指握住，两相辉映，漂亮得晃眼。他倒转酒盅，酒浆如线泻到盏中，一杯未满便空了，他不甘心的摇了摇，最终也只掉出来几滴。

他放下酒盅，拈起酒盏，仰头一饮而尽。

杯酒下肚，醉态复萌，化作俊秀面容上的一抹微红。赵佶以手肘支着上半身，仰面半躺在暖椅上，双目微闭，酒意在体内发散带来的松弛感让他整个人看起来懒洋洋的，仿佛醉卧林泉的山人野客。

赵桓怔怔的看着他，忽觉喉咙发涩，心脏扑扑跳的厉害。为了缓解这种莫名的不适感，他只好把目光移向别处，最后落在左近的一座象牙屏风上。

屏风上是一幅山水图景，远处重峦叠嶂若隐若现于云叆空濛之中，近处是沙渚溪流，松林野草，掩映着几椽茅屋。

屏风一侧有太上皇的瘦金书题诗，赵佶弱冠之年即自创书体，至中年之后臻于化境，浑然清流风骨，使人见之忘俗。

赵佶眯着眼睛觑见他对着屏风端视许久，似乎很有兴趣，便随口道：“此是几年前三哥所献，我看着不错就搁在这了。”

他喝了酒，说话未曾深思熟虑。不料一句无心之语却瞬间将凝固已久的空气点燃了。

坐在一旁面向殿内的赵桓倏然转身，那些遥远的深嵌于记忆中的痛和最近积攒的种种怨愤一时间全部汹涌上来，向来以“仁孝”示人的年轻官家眼中露出了少见的阴鸷狠厉。

赵佶因为酒后的困倦而微闭的双眼，在赵桓欺身上来抓住自己的肩膀时瞪的又大又圆，愕然中只听见他一字一重音的说：

“不、要、在、朕、面、前、提、赵、楷！”

赵佶的肩膀被捏的生疼，对上那骤然冰冷的语气和表情，更让他觉得脊背发凉，下意识里求饶一般叫了声：“官家……”

自打今年初夏从南边回来，赵佶便对大儿子改了称谓，言必称“官家”，有时甚至称“陛下”。赵桓自然知道他是在跟自己赌气，可是此时听他如此呼唤自己，却有了一种奇异的暧昧。赵桓再也不想克制自己，顺势就将他按倒在暖椅上。

赵佶挣扎着用手去推他，却被他捉住手腕扣在两旁。饮酒之后身上软绵绵的使不出力气，怎么也挣脱不开。

赵桓居高临下的俯视着他，渐觉情绪偾张。是了，唯有当他看到这个人面对自己时无力反抗的样子，他才能体味到这个烫手的皇位和它所代表的无上权力的是何等的妙不可言。

他或许满盘皆输，一败涂地，但至少他赢了那个他不得不称为父亲的人。至少，此刻他不仅不再需要对那个心中深深的幽影感到恐惧，甚至可以轻而易举的将其降服。

赵佶在这样的压制之下脑海一片混乱，不知怎么就想起今天赵桓刚开始那番尽孝的说辞，便抓住救命稻草一般大喊：“赵桓，你就是这样做儿子的吗！”

赵桓的眼眶泛起了红晕，手上加重了力气，嗓音低哑：“你都不曾好好的做过父亲，还指望我好好的做儿子？”

听完他的这句话，身下的人停止了挣扎，眼含幽怨，仿佛认命一般，黯然道：“那你想怎么样？”

赵桓目光沉郁，直直的盯住他，用一种意味不明的语气说：“我想得到一些三哥不曾从爹爹身上得到过的。”

赵佶一脸迷茫的张口想要问什么，却被赵桓落下来的一个吻堵了回去。

二人唇齿相接的刹那间，赵桓感觉自己忘掉了身外的一切。

他放肆的亲吻着这个占据了他一生中最深刻情感的人，那么多的爱，那么的多恨，那么多的仰慕、依恋、渴望、矛盾、怀疑、怨怼，通通在此刻得到了回应。

他感觉到了从未体验过的悸动和一种陌生的满足感，一股热流在体内乱窜，渐渐盖过他的理智，让他想要得到更多。

一阵狂风袭来，吹的窗户哐哐作响。凛冽的北风卷着雪粒劈头盖脸的闯进来，洒满了半张暖倚，落在他的头发上、脖子上。赵桓不由一阵寒噤，身上的燥热散去了大半。

他重新找回了一些冷静，方肯结束这个复仇般的吻。等他略微起身，他才发现身下的他满脸是泪，半醉中迷离的双眼此刻更是蒙上了一层潮湿的雾气，看起来委屈又脆弱。

他放开了双手对他的钳制，面对面抱着他坐起来，又回到了平日温言软语的模样，抚着他的背胛连连安慰：“爹爹，我错了，我错了。”

赵佶伏在他肩头抽泣不止，渐渐变成声声呜咽。

靖康岌岌，外猘内讧。

两宫不和，父子相忌。

在这种情势之下，在这个密云笼罩的冬天，以一种超乎寻常的方式前所未有的彼此亲近。

不知哭了多久，渐渐没了声音，竟是睡着了。

赵桓扶他靠在自己胸前，见他动人的睡颜有如赤子，心跳又开始加速。那些伴君如伴虎的日子恍若隔世，如今被自己卸去了所有武器和铠甲的他，此时醉眠在自己的怀里宛若一只温顺可爱的小猫。尽管他赵桓不过是从岌岌可危的东宫，变成了岌岌可危的天子，但至少自己最爱的人，已经失去了伤害自己的能力，不是吗？

一场突如其来的兵祸，打破了太平盛世的繁华梦景，在上一个和这一个大雪纷飞的寒冬颠倒了琉璃世界，也颠倒了父与子的形势。

爹爹，你可是在后悔，后悔将权柄交到我这个你原本就不看好的儿子手上。如果可以重新选一次，我不会再做这个不过是在替你受过的倒霉皇帝，但是权柄既然已经握在了手里，就不可能再轻易放下。

赵桓叹了口气，拥着他坐了一会。一手圈着他，一手去关窗子。然后将他横抱起，绕过那座屏风，小心安放到卧榻上，给他盖好被子。

又在床边坐了一会，正准备离开时，听见他呓语：“大哥，你如此恨我么？”

很久没有听到他唤自己的小名了，不觉心中一颤。

此时的他在睡梦中眉尖微蹙，眼角滚下一颗泪珠，赵桓抬手为他轻轻拭去。

泪是热的。

然后答非所问的说：

“爹爹真美。”

＊＊＊

赵佶醒来的时候，天已经完全黑了，床边的碳火烧的正旺，整个内殿暖烘烘的。

他从床上坐起来，下午自己好像喝醉了，此时太阳穴还有点疼。他想起一些记忆的碎片，不确定是真的发生过还是做了一个梦。

直到他看到床前那架屏风。

被置换了一个新的。

宫女和内侍们已经围上来伺候，赵佶抬头问：“现在什么时辰了？”

领头的宫女回答：“已经人定了。”

赵佶又问：“今天官家来过了吗？”

还是那个宫女应道：“是。”

他依然很忧心一些事，很想再问点什么，但他知道问了也是徒然。被安排在他身边的所有人都是经过了精挑细选的“知节守礼”之人，不该说的绝不会多说一个字，甚至他的一言一行还会被如实禀报给现在掌权的那位。如果他关心了他不该关心的，唯一的结果不过是增加那位对自己的猜忌。

他本来惯有些拉拢的本事，但后来凡是给他透露消息的人都以“离间两宫”的罪名被驱逐了。在权力面前，他小恩小惠的小伎俩根本就不堪一击。

如今的这位官家，曾以迅雷之势清除了旧君的朝中势力。国朝与士大夫共天下，凡大臣有罪，止于贬谪、流放，鲜有诛杀之事。但是对于太上皇的党羽，新任的官家却决计斩草除根，不留后患。

那时候他才知道，他一向优柔寡断，唯唯诺诺的大儿子，竟也有这样专杖杀伐的一面。

可那又怎么样呢？官家有十足的理由这样做。祸乱中外的奸佞之臣，人人得而诛之。

还有他这个无道昏君，绝不能让他再次染指朝政，——这又岂止是官家一个人的想法？

赵佶不由苦笑了一下。

见赵佶不说话，宫女又问：“太上要御厨传晚膳么？”

是有些饿了，赵佶默默的点点头。

侍从们服侍他穿衣梳头完毕，见他走到书案前，便又连忙洗笔研墨。

案上的雪竹图只完成了一半，忘了当时为什么突然进行不下去了。他拿起笔想把这幅画作补完，却怎么都不知该从何接续。

他终于发现了问题所在，本应该清疏淡泊，孤标自守的君子竹，却被心绪不宁的作者画的意态凌乱，仿佛被霜雪欺压的摇摇欲坠，不见了铮铮之骨。

他生气的想把这幅画撕了扔了，刚抓起却又不忍。他一向对自己的作品极其珍重，就像是自己的孩子，哪怕是一幅残稿，也不愿丢弃。

他将画纸重新展平了，款款提笔签上了自己的花押：

天下一人。

呵，如今果真是孤家寡人了。

在最应该负起责任的时候退缩了，以至于落得今天这样的境地，又能有什么怨言呢？

既然如此，  
赵桓，  
不求你对得起爹爹，  
只愿你对得起自己，  
对得起天下人，  
愿你能抵住这一场风雪。

＊＊＊

那日赵桓离开蘂珠殿的时候，雪已经停了，天边甚至还出现了一抹夕阳。

他踩着积雪去了窗外的那片竹林，竹林后有一个凉亭，上面有父亲的题字：“碧琅玕”。

碧琅玕者，竹也。

赵桓很不喜欢父亲的穷极奢侈，但又不得不膺服父亲的品味，就比如此时他坐在这个亭子中，竟也有了些飘然欲仙的感觉。

延福宫是父亲所建。父亲是一个画家，钟爱于一切美的事物，但从他出生起就注定了他的不自由，也许是因为不甘心于目之所及的局促，在他继位之后不久，他修建了这座梦幻般的皇家园林。

父亲爱自然，于是命人叠石为山，凿地为湖，集天下奇花、异木、珍禽、瑞兽，在这个国家最浮华最喧嚣的都市中央的四方城内，生生制作出了这样一派意出尘外的天然野趣。

不能到广阔世界去登山涉水的父亲得以俯仰其间，参悟造化之美，偶尔用他手里的笔墨丹青，在日居月诸、春秋代序的光阴流转中，将某个瞬间定格成永恒。

然而成全他超凡脱俗的审美境界的，是二十年如一日的恶政。东南应奉，西城聚敛，上下交征，民怨四起。

父亲是一个自负的人，他制礼作乐，思效周孔；造衅开边，意复汉唐；他尊崇道门，想要做天下人的教主。

曾经的他是如此的不可一世，却在大难降临的一瞬间丢盔弃甲，将赵桓这个原本被他冷落的儿子推到身前去替他承受失败。

可我又能怎么办呢，——赵桓凄然的想到：我只是一个什么都做不好以至于被自己的父亲厌弃的无能之辈啊。

爹爹，你是不是太天真了些？

爹爹，  
我好想你和我一起面对，  
可是我不相信你，  
就像你不相信我。  
可是爹爹，  
我好害怕，  
我怕我真的成了亡国的罪人，  
我怕我见不到来年冬天汴梁的雪，  
我怕我会下地狱。

不过还好，下地狱的时候爹爹会和我一起；在地狱里，爹爹终于可以是我一个人的爹爹了吧。

爹爹，你信不信，就算过了千百年，你的名字和我的名字也总是如影随形的。爹爹，你跑的掉吗？

想到此处，他消瘦的脸上泛起了一丝略带嘲弄的笑意。

雪霁之后，天气却变得更加的寒冷。在碧琅玕亭里坐的久了，冷气渐渐的侵入骨髓，也一点点的将他拉回现实。

爹爹，插翅难飞的又岂止是你一个？

他抬头望了望，看见惨淡的天空又卷起乌云。他拍了拍穿过竹林时身上落下的积雪，转身走出了延福宫。


End file.
